Three old friends
by son of a peach
Summary: In mourning their fallen team-mate, the survivors of team seven find a way to move forward. NaruXSaku oneshot


Three old friends

NarutoXSakura oneshot. In mourning their lost teammate, the survivors of team seven find a way to move on.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

Three old friends, teammates, stood in a field, their tears ill matched for the bright sunny day around them. It seemed an apt metaphor; they alone grieved while all around them seemed wrapped in celebration. While others had long since gotten over their attachments to him, the original members of team seven had always held out hope for Sasuke's eventual salvation.

Kakashi was nearly catatonic, standing before the picture that had been taken from team seven's old photo, as they had no others. All the guilt for his perceived failures over the years rushed back to confront him. 'Obito… Sensei… Sasuke. I have failed you all. Why do I always fail you?'

Naruto was subdued. Years of practice of withholding the depths of his pain rendered him nearly incapable of shedding tears. Instead he transferred his emotions, holding his pink haired teammate and letting her show grief for the both of them.

Sakura sobbed onto Naruto's shoulder, fisting her hands into his dark shirt. "Why?" she repeated over and over. Naruto had no answer for her. Somehow, his silent support became answer enough. Sakura's sobs began to subside and she leaned heavily into her teammate, her eyelids drooping.

"Ne, let's get you home, Sakura." Naruto said in a low voice. Sakura nodded into his chest.

"I… I could carry you if your feeling tired, Sakura." Naruto asked a little awkwardly, fearing saying the wrong thing and upsetting her further.

Sakura's response was a subdued, "Ok," into his chest.

Trying to move her as little as possible, Naruto scooped up her legs while keeping an arm behind her back, lifting her up as though she were an overtired three year old, and not the fully grown woman she was. Kakashi waved goodbye to them, before returning to his thoughts.

Naruto meandered the streets back to the apartment Sakura shared with Ino. At the door, Naruto set Sakura on her feet, and then scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you around, Sakura."

Sakura's hand snaked out to grab Naruto's wrist. "Wait, Naruto. Would you… stay here with me? Just for a little while. I… I don't want to be alone yet." Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Sure Sakura, I don't much feel like being alone either." Naruto smiled warmly at her.

Sakura led him inside, to the couch in the living room. She left him there to go make them both some tea, while he sat on the couch and looked around half-heartedly at the pictures on the wall, waiting for her return. She was mercifully quick. The two sat and drank their tea as minutes and then hours went by. Sakura finaly gave in to the fatigue caused by the emotions of the day. Curling up next to him and using his lap as a pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. For his part, Naruto dozed; his head leaned back over the top of the sofa.

---

He awoke from his doze to the sound of keys in the lock. Looking over, he spotted Ino as she came in. She arched an eyebrow at the pair on the couch, and Naruto mouthed 'Memorial service'. Ino's smirk dropped to a terse line of a slight frown. Nodding at him, she went into the kitchen. Soon, delicious smells began to waft into the living room. Sakura turned her body and opened her green eyes to gaze up at Naruto.

"Hey, you sleep ok?" he asked her.

"Mmh." She replied with half lidded eyes. She then idly looked toward the kitchen and the source of he smell.

"Ino's home." Naruto answered her unspoken question.

"Hey Ino." Croaked out Sakura.

"I'm making dinner. You staying, Naruto?" Came the disembodied voice of Ino from the kitchen.

Naruto looked to Sakura for confirmation before answering, "Sure."

Dinner was mostly quiet. The necessary pleases and thank-yous being carrying the conversation, in a terseness that would make one think that words were being rationed. After dinner, Ino yawned, "I'm off to bed, 'night you two."

"Thanks for dinner, Ino." Naruto said politely.

Sakura began to drowse again, and Naruto smiled. "You should go to bed, Sakura."

As a sad look came over her face, Naruto ventured, "I… could stay. I mean just to sleep, with you. I mean! I promise not to do anything. Sorry, it was a stupid idea, forget I said anything." Naruto rambled.

"Would you? Stay I mean." Sakura looked slightly away and her cheeks flushed.

"Ok."

Sakura led Naruto through the darkened hall to her bedroom. She grabbed her flannel PJ's and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Naruto emptied his pants pockets into his jacket pockets, and took off his jacket and long-sleeve shirt, and then pulled off his socks with his toes. Finally, he took off his belt. He was left in his black pants and a white undershirt. It would do as pajamas, as he didn't want to presume to sleep in his boxers.

Sakura returned. "There's a spare toothbrush in the top cupboard by the sink, if you want one." Naruto nodded thanks and went to brush his teeth. When he came back a few minutes later, Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed. Wordlessly she stood up, pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, looking back at him to indicate he should join her. He slid in behind her, and she reached back and took his hand, draping his arm around her and twining their fingers. Soon the two were asleep.

Day and night the two were pretty much inseparable for the rest of the week. Naruto brought his Pajama bottoms and some changes of clothes from home, and Sakura for her part went to sleeping in sleep-shorts and a camisole on the third night. Little needed to be said, but it was… comfortable.

---

One evening, Naruto brought up an idea he had had, albeit with some trepidation. "Ne, Sakura, this is probably a dumb idea, and if so, I am sorry for bringing it up." Sakura inwardly cringed at how self-effacing he was being. "Anyway, if you want me to, I could henge into Sasuke for you. Like, if it would help you say goodbye." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked down, hoping he hadn't upset her. In truth he cared for her now more than he ever had throughout his crush on her when they were children. This was a selfless kind of caring, irrespective of whether she wanted to be with him or not, all he wanted was to see her be happy again.

After a few minutes deliberation, Sakura nodded. "Ok."

Naruto performed the handsigns and the jutsu smoke poofed. It was a very good imitation: the black hair, dark eyes, pale skin. But the concern and caring in the eyes was all Naruto. "Good-bye, Sasuke." Sakura planted a chaste kiss on the lips of the ersatz Sasuke. "Ok, Naruto, you can drop the henge now."

Naruto released the illusion, and the smoke cleared to show him abashedly scratching the back of his head. He was surprised therefore when Sakura reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him into another kiss. This one lasted considerably longer, just pressing lips together. Finally they came up for air.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, still inches from his face.

"What for?" Naruto asked, a dazed look still lingering in his eyes.

"For always being there for me, for being my shoulder to cry on, and not taking advantage of me in my pain. For being so amazing to me and not asking anything in return, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better guy."

"Oh." Said Naruto simply, humbly. On that note, Sakura kissed him again.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I henged into Sasuke to find out how you felt about me?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Baka! don't spoil the mood." she flicked his ear playfully before going back to kissing him.

Ino noticed a change in the dynamic of Sakura and Naruto's relationship. They had spent all their time together before, but she hadn't really seen them as an item. Now, however, they seemed… happier. Her gossip sense was tingling.

She cornered Sakura on one of he rare occasions they weren't joined at the hip. "Hey Sakura. So you and Naruto dating?"

Sakura's blush was a lot milder than Ino was expecting. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Ino took a thoughtful pose, "Hmm, well he's always been kinda cute. And he _has_ gotten a lot quieter. Plus, he is pretty nice to you. You could do worse, I'll let him date you."

Sakura snorted, "Thanks, oh great arbiter of dates." Sakura mocked an abeyance.

"Hey, I can't let just anyone get my best friend." Ino shouldered Sakura playfully.

A/N: And that's a wrap. Fluffy no? I have seen some good Naru-Saku fic out there that has made me rethink her character. This started as a plot bunny from Icha Naru Hina (or actually before that, even) for a scene where Naruto gets with Sakura while henged as Sasuke. It didn't make it in here fully either. Maybe it'll work in some other fic. (BTW: feel free if you want to write it, or maybe it already has been).


End file.
